Veronica Santangelo
Unnamed scribe mother Father Elijah - adoptive father and mentor |location =188 trading post |quests =Beyond the Beef I Could Make You Care Still in the Dark You Make Me Feel Like a Woman |actor =Felicia Day |designer =Eric Fenstermaker |dialogue =Veronica.txt |level =5→ → → → → (pc level x 0.75) |tag skills = |special = |alignment =Neutral |derived =Hit Points: 235→ → → → → |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps nobody |hair color =Dark brown |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =FemaleB |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =BrotherhoodSteelAllyFaction DontTazeMeBroFaction |class =VeronicaClass |combat style=FollowersCombatStyleMelee |GECK race =Caucasian |perks =Scribe Assistant Bonds of Steel Causeless Rebel Elijah's Last Words Elijah's Ramblings |edid =Veronica |baseid = |refid = |footer = Veronica without her hood }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |content7= |content8= }} Journeyman Scribe Veronica Renata Santangelo (born 2254)Meet the Companions [https://archive.is/pJPwZ Playstation Blog September 15, 2010 preview for Fallout: New Vegas] is a Brotherhood of Steel scribe found at the 188 trading post in 2281 and a possible companion to the Courier. Being a journeyman scribe, Veronica is responsible for acquiring supplies for the Hidden Valley bunker along with the other duties of a scribe, but relishes her time above ground and to explore life outside of the bunker (as everyone is glad to have her out of the bunker). However, Veronica has become increasingly irritated by what she sees in the Brotherhood of Steel's strict adherence to the CodexThe Courier: "What's the Codex?" Veronica Santangelo: " It documents our history, too. Part of what scribes like me do is update it. Hmm... I wonder... Nah, they'd probably catch it if I rewrote the Founder's axioms." (Veronica.txt) and its unrealistic and uninformed views of themselves and the world. Veronica is a perpetual outsider caught between her loyalty to the Brotherhood and troubling doubts about the validity of their current course. Background |The Forecaster}} Early life Veronica was born into the Brotherhood, like virtually every member of the organization in the 23rd century. Her father was a paladin and her mother a scribe. Both were killed in the same battle with the New California Republic while she was still a child, and she was brought up by the whole Brotherhood as a result. Father Elijah took a keen interest in her education, becoming her tutor and eventually a parental figure (or the next best thing; Veronica never had a grandfather and Elijah was what she imagined one would be like).The Courier: "Do you have any other family in the Brotherhood?" Veronica Santangelo: "Just my parents, but they haven't been around for a long time. Dad was a Paladin, Mom was a Scribe. They died in the same battle trying to hold off the NCR from... something. I don't remember what it was. Guess it seemed important at the time." The Courier: "Who was this Father Elijah to you?" Veronica Santangelo: "I would say he was my tutor, but that doesn't cover it. After my parents passed, he looked after me. The whole Brotherhood brought me up, really, but he made sure of it. I never had a grandfather - not that I knew, anyway - but Elijah was in some ways what I'd imagine a grandfather to be." (Veronica.txt) From a very young age (before she was even able to speak, according to her), she demonstrated an aptitude for engineering, taking things apart and putting them back together. This drive and natural curiosity led her to choose the career of a scribe within the Brotherhood, turning her from a tinkerer into an engineering prodigy, in no small part thanks to Elijah's guidance.The Courier: "Anything else?" Veronica Santangelo: "Yeah. I've been taking things apart and putting them back together since before I said my first word. You want to build something, talk to me, and we can do it right there on the spot. Workbenches are for novices. Who knows, I might even be able to show you a Brotherhood trick or two." (Veronica.txt) His technological genius rubbed off on her in many ways,The Courier: "Who is Father Elijah?" Veronica Santangelo: "He was our Elder when we came East. A wizard with technology, really. His mind just worked that way naturally. Learned a lot from him. But he started having disagreements with the other Elders. The Brotherhood's interest is in old technology. He wanted to explore developing new tech. And there were other ways he wanted to push. Other weapons. Ones with ethics questions attached. Rather than deal with him, they sent him East." (Veronica.txt) but perhaps the most important thing he taught her was irreverence for dogma and authority. His years-long bickering with the elder council taught her to question the Brotherhood's direction.The Courier: "What changed?" Veronica Santangelo: " did. For years, he fought with the Council. Taught me to question our direction. Meanwhile he'd become more out-of-touch than all of them. On our way East he demanded we stop at HELIOS One to examine it. While we were there, we received word that the NCR had taken the Dam. He was furious. Called it "children playing with a bomb." But he was mad because we'd lost its power. What we'd use it for... he didn't even care." (Veronica.txt) The Brotherhood provided more than just family and education: Love. As an adolescent, Veronica fell in love with Christine Royce,Chris Avellone on Twitter November 19, 2019 another scribe. However, their budding relationship was frowned upon by some members Brotherhood, who believed that the limited numbers of the order mean that everyone is obligated to procreate. Eventually, Christine's homophobic parents prevailed and she left the Brotherhood to put distance between her and her parents. Veronica was unable to convince her to stay and couldn't bring herself to abandon the order.The Courier: "Ever been in love?" Veronica Santangelo: " " The Courier: "What happened?" Veronica Santangelo: "She left the Brotherhood. Wanted to put some distance between herself and her parents. Since our membership isn't open to outsiders, some members think that obligates all of us to procreate. You can guess which camp her parents belonged to." The Courier: "You didn't go with her?" Veronica Santangelo: "No. Couldn't bring myself to leave everyone else behind. Couldn't convince her to stay, either. I'd hoped love would be enough to influence her decision, but it wasn't. We were both too stubborn. I don't know where she is now, but I'm sure she's moved on. I still think about her, though. Once in a while." (Veronica.txt)The Courier: "You were looking for someone?" Christine Royce: nods and raises a finger. The Courier: "A robot?" Christine Royce: shakes her head and pumps her fist near her chest. The Courier: "Man?" Christine Royce: nods. She makes a motion with her hands around her chin, drawing it down, and then she raises her hands and clenches them at the sky. The Courier: "Or a woman?" Christine Royce: shakes her head... then stops mid-way, frowns... then tilts her head, as if thinking. She seems lost in thought for a moment. glances at you, as if caught, then she smiles slightly, but there's an edge to it. Then she shakes her head, slowly, once. (NVDLC01Christine.txt)Frog Helm Fan Club on Veronica and Christine reactivity in Dead Money by Joshua SawyerHelm Fan Club on Tragic Lesbian trope and by Joshua Sawyer She never realized the truth: It was Elijah who was responsible for the breakup, using his status to break them apart. She never learned that Christine didn't actually leave the Brotherhood either; instead finding new purpose as a member of the Circle of Steel.The Courier: "Sounds personal." Christine Royce: "He... cut me off from someone I cared about a long time ago. He used his status to break us apart. So I had to find a new purpose, same banner. Then he became unstable, left a trail of crimes across the wasteland. Once word reached us, I was ordered to kill him." (NVDLC01Christine.txt) Journey to the East Unwilling to leave the Brotherhood behind, when it was Veronica's turn to make the decision, she chose to remain. She believed in what the Brotherhood stood for, or at least the values at the heart of their beliefs.The Courier: "If it's worked for this long, there must be something redeemable about their beliefs. Have faith." Veronica Santangelo: "Wow, you sound like Elder McNamara. I Hell, it's what I signed up for when I chose to stay into adulthood. I know there's something worth saving in there. But we're in decline. Our membership is... decimated. There's got to be something we can do." (Veronica.txt) Elijah's influence also played a role. When the Council decided to deal with him by promoting him out of the way, assigning him to investigate Hoover Dam in Nevada,The Courier: "Why is the Brotherhood interested in Nevada?" Veronica Santangelo: "It was the Dam, really. We'd heard rumors it was working. Figured we could claim it, put it to use. Didn't end up mattering. We got sidetracked at HELIOS One and the NCR took the Dam in the meantime. We're still after it, though. In theory." (Veronica.txt) he asked her to join him in founding a new chapter. He tricked the elders into approving the assignment, concealing the fact from Veronica.The Courier: "Did you follow him from California?" Veronica Santangelo: " |Veronica says the last part to herself b/c she doesn't understand how Elijah was able to convince the Elders (he tricked them).}} They sent him to look into the Dam. There was a time when I'd have begged to follow. Watch him at work." (Veronica.txt) At first, Veronica was elated to join her foster parent on such an important expedition. However, when Elijah sidetracked the chapter at HELIOS One, she started having doubts. Although she was his confidante, trusted with recovery runs and intel he wouldn't share with anyone else,The Courier: "Father Elijah?" Veronica Santangelo: "Our Elder before McNamara. He had a nose for recovering lost technology. He'd send Scribes out into the desert chasing whatever leads he found. There were a few he only trusted me with. I can think of at least one that'd prove my point, if it still exists. There's a comm terminal not too far from here I'd use to access messages from him. If we go there I can pull up his research on it." (Veronica.txt) she started seeing his nasty character flaws, beginning with obfuscation: He never told her the reason why he had her looking for various pieces of technology.The Courier: "What do you do for them?" Veronica Santangelo: "I'm a procurement specialist. Like I said, it's basically grocery shopping. Except sometimes the groceries are scavenged parts and arcane technology. The elder who brought us to the Mojave, Father Elijah, usually had me looking for these old memory units. But he'd never tell me what they were for. Nowadays I'm usually sent to do business with traders at places like the 188. But sometimes I think it's just to keep me out of everyone's hair." (Veronica.txt) The biggest change came in 2274, when news of the NCR's deployment to Hoover Dam reached the chapter at HELIOS. The elder flew into a rage, calling the NCR children playing with a bomb. It was then that Veronica realized he wasn't mad because of what he could do with the dam, but rather, being denied its power. Despite her relationship with Elijah, she was still a 20 year old scribe with no ability to influence the direction of the Brotherhood. She watched powerlessly as the chapter waged a guerilla war against the NCR over the next two years. Then came Operation: Sunburst, which broke something inside Veronica. Whether it was the loss of half the chapter, desertion of Elder Elijah or the grueling combat experience, something broke inside the 22 year old scribe. She survived HELIOS. Her belief in the Brotherhood's cause did not.The Courier: "You're Veronica's mentor. The Elder who lost HELIOS One." Elijah: " Resourceful.|{Remembering, didn't think this was a possibility} }} As for "losing" HELIOS One... that was the only outcome, aside from retreat. will, with the Old World as my weapons.|{Slow, evil} }}" (NVDLC01Elijah.txt) Life after HELIOS As the Brotherhood under the newly appointed elder, Nolan McNamara, entered a protracted lockdown to protect themselves from the NCR's Army and Rangers and rebuild its strength, Veronica became an outspoken critic of the Brotherhood's policies. Her difficult questions combined with her status as a veteran of HELIOS One made the leadership uncomfortable. To keep her away from the elder and the bunker Heads, she was designated a procurement specialist and permitted outside the bunker to make regular supply runs and obtain provisions and other necessities for her peers. She was keenly aware of the reasons behind her new assignment, made even more frustrating by the fact that she got along with other members well as long as Brotherhood politics weren't involved.The Courier: "Are you well respected among other members of the Brotherhood?" Veronica Santangelo: "If you take trying to keep me as far away from Hidden Valley as possible because I ask too many difficult questions as a sign of respect, |oh yeah.|{"absolutely"} }} That's not to say I don't get along with them. I just think they don't know what to do with me sometimes." (Veronica.txt) Some exceptions include Head Scribe Lars Taggart, who tutored her and grew to dislike her attitude, " Lars Taggart: " " Veronica Santangelo: "" Lars Taggart: "Very funny, Veronica." (LarsTaggart.txt and Veronica.txt)}} " Lars Taggart: "Well, I been working with some UV lights in the pods." Veronica Santangelo: "" Lars Taggart: "Hmph." (LarsTaggart.txt and Veronica.txt)}} Head Paladin Edgar Hardin, a hardliner, and Senior Initiate Melissa Watkins, likely for the same reasons Senior Scribe Linda Schuler dislikes the initiate.Melissa Watkins: " " Veronica Santangelo: "I can hardly notice that lazy eye anymore, Watkins." Melissa Watkins: "Still hiding that hair of yours, Veronica?" Veronica Santangelo: " " Melissa Watkins: "I'm surprised you're not wearing that hood to hide your hair like you usually do, Veronica." (Melissa Watkins' and Veronica.txt) On the other hand, she gets on particularly well with Senior Paladin Ramos, who has a soft spot for Veronica's antics,Veronica Santangelo: "Hold on, I've got this." Veronica Santangelo: "I'd like a large Atomic Shake and a double Brahmin burger. And easy on the sauce this time." Ramos: "We gave you a password, Veronica. It's for your safety." Veronica Santangelo: "I know where you live . Open up." Ramos: " " (Ramos' and Veronica.txt) Scribe Ibsen, Knight Torres "'' (LindaSchuler.txt) While her absence from the bunker did keep her out of command's hair, her exposure to the outside world only made her more aware of the Brotherhood's failure. Watching the influx of NCR troops, merchants and citizens to the Mojave made her realize how it failed to adapt. The Brotherhood wanted to seize military technology, to control it so that it couldn't destroy humanity again. The single-minded pursuit of this goal resulted in stagnation, a failure to adapt to the shifting landscape of the wastes. The NCR had an army, a nation and controlled the dam. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood was stuck in a glorified hole in the ground, unable to carry out its mission.The Courier: "What's their purpose?" Veronica Santangelo: "Ha! Good question. These days it's hard to say. Once upon a time it was about technology. Controlling it so it couldn't destroy us again. Energy weapons and power armor are usually tops on our list, although But that all seems so limited now. We haven't grown or adapted. And now we're stuck in a hole, not carrying out our mission." (Veronica.txt) Yet it still refused to change, to start helping people and serve humanity, rather than itself.The Courier: "Does the Brotherhood protect people from raiders or other threats?" Veronica Santangelo: "No, no. We only protect people from , and only in the sense that we don't let them have the really good Pre-War toys. And sometimes it's more like we protect from and hope to outlive them and become humanity's sole heirs. We've had people go rogue, though, and start helping people. One chapter had a small civil war over it. We take our isolationism seriously." (Veronica.txt) She didn't need to be a scribe to realize that the Brotherhood was doomed in the long run.The Courier: "How did you get to be a member?" Veronica Santangelo: "More sexual favors than I can even count. I am still tired from it. No, actually, you're born into it. My parents, their parents, so on. When you're young you can choose to leave. But it's home, so most people don't. We don't take on new members, really. You can do the math on our long-term prospects based on that point. I keep hoping we'll change that." (Veronica.txt) Even with laser rifles and power armor, the Brotherhood was fast running out of people to bear these arms into combat,The Courier: "Power armor and laser rifles are still effective." Veronica Santangelo: "Yeah, but only if you've got bodies to fill the suits. We don't take on new members. We're all descendents from the original Brotherhood. Something's going to have to change, or the empty suits are gonna be all that's left of us." (Veronica.txt) and as their power waned, their competitors' waxed. Without a radical course correction, she was staring at a lifetime of scavenging and watching her friends die pointlessly in lost battles.The Courier: "Leaving now is your only shot at a future." Veronica Santangelo: "There's no getting around that, is there? What would my life be like here, knowing what's to come? They're not going to like this. We're given a chance when we're young to choose whether to stay. If we do, it's supposed to be for life. But they haven't left me any choice. It's this or a lifetime of scavenging and watching my friends die in losing battles. " (Veronica.txt) Changes By 2281, five years after the fall of HELIOS One, Veronica is at her wits' end. Increasingly torn between loyalty to her friends and unwillingness to join them on the funeral pyre of the order, she seeks to learn from the thriving cultures of the wasteland as she collects supplies for the bunker. She hopes to find some sort of solution that could help save the Brotherhood, but her irreverent attitude puts her dangerously close to outright banishment.Fallout: New Vegas endings: " " (Narrator.txt) Even Elder McNamara, the most progressive member of the chapter after Veronica, is unwilling to bend on what he considers the Brotherhood's core beliefs.Nolan McNamara: "Veronica. I hope-" Veronica Santangelo: "I brought you a present." Veronica Santangelo: "We unlocked the secret of HELIOS One." Nolan McNamara: "What? Wonderful news!" Veronica Santangelo: "No. It's not. ARCHIMEDES II is an orbital laser. Effective only outdoors in a limited radius and requiring a long recharge." Nolan McNamara: "In the hands of the enemy-" Veronica Santangelo: "They'd be marginally more effective. We lost most of the chapter defending glorified artillery." Nolan McNamara: "We couldn't have known. We fought for what we believed in." Veronica Santangelo: "And nearly died for it. Tomorrow you'd do it all over again, having learned nothing." Nolan McNamara: "Are you trying to shame me?" Veronica Santangelo: "I'm trying to open your eyes. We need to engage the outside world. We can't win without new recruits." Nolan McNamara: "What does the Codex say?" Veronica Santangelo: "A bunch of closed-minded bullshit." Nolan McNamara: "We do not help them, or let them in." Veronica Santangelo: "But-" Nolan McNamara: "We keep knowledge they must never have." Veronica Santangelo: "Give it a chance. For me. I can't stay here and watch us waste away." Nolan McNamara: "I'm sorry." Veronica Santangelo: " " Nolan McNamara: " " Veronica Santangelo: "Come on. I can't listen to this anymore." (Veronica.txt and NolanMcNamara.txt) The fact that she received a curious note from Father Elijah doesn't help.The Courier: "Where is he now?" Veronica Santangelo: "I don't know. Last time anyone saw him was in the battle at HELIOS One. I wasn't there. He gave orders to hold the plant until it could be reactivated. But he ran out of time. The NCR overran it. Everyone thought he was dead. But I got a note from him at a comm station. That's... how he liked to talk, even to me. He wasn't good at face-to-face." (Veronica.txt) The letter from this ghost of her past indicated a delusional, unstable personality, claiming to have the salvation the doomed Brotherhood needed. The familiar signature made it plain that it came from Elijah and only strengthened her resolve to try a solution that didn't involve wiping the slate clean.The Courier: "What was in the note?" Veronica Santangelo: "It was... strange. Even for Father Elijah. He's always been unstable, but this was... something else. I don't want to say delusional, but I don't know what else to call it. The only thing familiar about it was the signature. He said the Brotherhood was doomed, but that he'd return, save us. But the he said it... I don't know... " (Veronica.txt) Although she focuses on finding something to force the Brotherhood to change, she also has personal goals to keep her sane. Chief among these is finding a proper dress for herself, something that would allow her to feel like a woman once in a while. She hopes to find a designer gown one day, but until then, she keeps looking.The Courier: "What are your goals?" Veronica Santangelo: "I want... a dress." The Courier: "A dress?" Veronica Santangelo: "Yeah! A good one. Something elegant and classy, you know? But still stylish. Something that's eye-catching and sexy, but also says "don't fuck with me." I keep hoping I'll come across some Old World designer gown when I'm scavenging, but it never happens. Maybe I should move back to California." The Courier: "That's your goal? You want a nice dress?" Veronica Santangelo: "Hey, you try getting a date wearing Scribe robes. Might as well be wearing sweatpants. I just like 'em, you know? They make you feel like a woman. Those ladies before the War, they knew what they were doing." (Veronica.txt) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Beyond the Beef: The player character can offer Veronica to Mortimer as a substitute for Ted Gunderson for the banquet. * I Could Make You Care: Veronica will ask the Courier to take her to Hidden Valley, where she will talk to the Elder about the Brotherhood's collapse, and how it will need to grow and change to stay alive. Veronica then asks the player character to find some technology to convince the Elder. ** If Veronica is convinced to leave, the Courier will have to go to the Follower's outpost and talk to Alvarez about getting her to join the Followers of the Apocalypse, but the doctor who decides who joins the Followers is out for the day. This will require a day's wait, after which a few rogue paladins are found to have destroyed the outpost, killing everyone. She then blames herself for what happens. Afterward, she earns the Causeless Rebel perk, giving her a 30% increased attack rate. ** If she decides to stay, the quest is completed and she will gain the Bonds of Steel perk, giving her +4 DT. * You Make Me Feel Like a Woman: Veronica has a long-held dream of wearing a dress. Giving her formal wear or White Glove Society attire will make her very happy, and in return she will teach the special unarmed move, Scribe Counter. The attire can be removed from her inventory without penalty after obtaining the Scribe Counter. Effects of player's actions * If the Courier talks negatively about the Brotherhood when first conversing with Veronica, she will refuse to join up as a companion, and further attempts to talk to her will yield only one dialogue option: "Goodbye." * If the player character has destroyed the Brotherhood Bunker in Hidden Valley before recruiting Veronica, she will ask what they know about the Brotherhood when they meet at the 188 trading post. Telling her about destroying the Brotherhood will cause her to express shock and lead her to say, "Well in that case: This is for them," and attack. * Becoming Vilified with the Brotherhood of Steel causes Veronica to quit as a companion. However, it seems that even with a reputation as low as Merciful Thug, she will happily continue as a companion. She will remain a companion upon destruction of the Hidden Valley bunker, although she warns that it is the Courier's last chance, similar to what happens with Craig Boone after working too closely with the Legion, or Rose of Sharon Cassidy after gaining negative Karma with her as a companion. Destroying the Brotherhood of Steel by activating the bunker's self-destruction option will drop the reputation to Vilified, making Veronica leave the party even if she chose to leave the Brotherhood in her companion quest. Killing all the Brotherhood members without activating the self-destruction option is much less likely to make this happen, as it results in little to no loss of reputation. It is also possible for her to stay as a companion should the Courier complete all Brotherhood of Steel faction quests in their favor, make her leave the Brotherhood, and destroy them without killing any members. * Veronica will enable access to Hidden Valley on much friendlier terms without being stripped of gear, having an Explosive collar put on and having to get rid of Ranger Dobson from one of the bunkers. * Completing her companion quest in favor of the Followers of the Apocalypse causes Veronica not to enter the Brotherhood bunker anymore. As a companion, she will always wait outside the entrance. * Equipping NCR faction armor while Veronica is a companion may lead her to issue her "last chance" warning. Other interactions Giving Veronica the following dress-type items: * Formal wear * White Glove Society attire * Vera's outfit * Dapper gambler suit may complete the quest You Make Me Feel Like a Woman (See the quest for full details and bugs) and will make her say one of the following lines randomly: * "Aw, you shouldn't have. It's just my taste. Thank you." * "Hey, a dress! Thank you! I'm totally trying this on later." * " For me? Do you mean it? No, no it's too much. Well Okay. But it's too much. It's perfect. Thank you. Thank you." * "I wish I had something I could give you. I-Wait! What about punching? That's the gift that keeps on giving." Companion * Veronica can be recruited at the 188 trading post by simply talking to her. As long as the player character does not make themselves out to be an enemy of the Brotherhood, she will ask if she can join their party and reveal her association with the order once she is accepted. ** If the player character destroys Hidden Valley before recruiting her, the player character will be able to reveal that they are responsible for the chapter's destruction. Veronica will immediately attack, to avenge her lost family. * She is a follower focused on unarmed combat and benefits greatly from heavy armor and high end unarmed gear. However, this also puts her at risk when confronting deathclaws and the like. In her ranged mode, Veronica is a capable user of Energy Weapons. **As with other companions, Veronica will pick weapons according to their damage per second (i.e. the best weapons in inventory). For unarmed weapons, this will generally mean Fist of Rawr and Saturnite fist super-heated, followed by Pushy, Love and Hate, Embrace of the Mantis King! (GRA) and Displacer glove (depending on their condition). Veronica will not equip an industrial hand since it's marked as a player-only weapon. * Veronica will wear Brotherhood power armor, such as the one found on dead paladins at Black Mountain, REPCONN or near Nellis. * As with other companions, she offers a special perk: As long as she's in the party, the player character can talk to her and activate a workbench interface anywhere in the world, as she can help them craft with her own tools and expertise. ** This advantage is nullified by the additional options provided by ED-E after playing through Lonesome Road and unlocking its workbench and reloading tools. * Veronica will leave the player character's party if their reputation with the Brotherhood drops to Vilified at any point. She will stay on board with it as low as Merciful Thug, however, but will warn that it is the player character's last chance. She will leave if the reputation drops further. ** Alternatively, completing the quests Pistol Packing, Still in the Dark (favoring McNamara), and Eyesight to the Blind for the Brotherhood will earn enough positive favor with them that activating the bunker self-destruct will only drop reputation to Soft-Hearted Devil, after which Veronica will stay. ** If she quits as a companion, she will not return any gear she is carrying or using. * Unlike other companions, Veronica will not object to being sent to Lucky 38. However, as with other non-player characters, she will collect and consume any food and drink left in the suite, including in containers. The scripts tied to special Nuka-Colas and the like will apply visual effects to the player should she consume them. * Like ED-E, Veronica will not die, regardless of any difficulty, unless the Brotherhood of Steel quests have started. Non-player character comments * Nightkin: "Book girl has hard decision to make." * NCR civilians: "Your lady friend seems out of place here." * NCR tourist: "Your friend seems too civilized for a place like this." * Boomers: "I can spot a Brotherhood spy from a thousand yards. Even the cute ones." * Brotherhood of Steel: "If you're planning to take Veronica with you, be sure to have a good pair of earplugs with you. I'm kidding, Veronica! Put the power fist down!"; "Keep an eye on Veronica here. She's a sharp one."; "Try to keep Veronica out of trouble, would you?" * Powder Gangers: "Now there's a fine-looking woman. Just needs to ditch the robe." * Great Khans: "Your friend's cute - is she single?" * Followers: "I didn't know the Brotherhood had any people out here." * Freesiders: "Your lady friend needs to lighten up." * The Kings: "Your girl's kinda cute, but not my type at all. I don't go for smart chicks." * Omertas: "Let me know if the pretty lady with you is looking for some work." * Outer Vegas denizens: "Your friend's not from the desert, is she?" Endings ''Dead Money'' After completion of Dead Money, the Courier can retrieve Elijah's holomessage from his console in the abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker and give it to Veronica, but only after exhausting all of Veronica's dialogue options regarding Father Elijah. In the same conversation, the Courier can choose to keep the holotape's knowledge instead, gaining the Elijah's Ramblings perk. Giving Veronica the message will give her the Elijah's Last Words perk. Inventory Notes * Veronica is openly homosexual. Asking her "Have you ever been in love?" will lead her to talk about her formative years, and how she'd been romantically involved with another female member of the Brotherhood of Steel, a woman who chose to leave the Brotherhood behind after Father Elijah split them up, and when her parents' insistence that she be in a heterosexual relationship became too much. When a male character discussing follower tactics asks her to stay close, she makes the comment "This is as close as I get until you turn into a leggy brunette." Likewise, if a female Courier tells her to stay close to her, she will say, "Hey now, you're going to have to buy me dinner first." * Veronica receives a fair amount of commentary from non-player characters, and can be seen talking (though there is no audio dialogue) with non-player characters from all non-hostile factions. ** Both male and female characters from non-hostile factions will comment on Veronica's attractiveness, particularly Powder Gangers, Great Khans, the Kings, and even female Fiends. * Veronica and Melissa Watkins seem to have a form of rivalry with each other, as they exchange snide comments when encountering each other. * Veronica seems to be shy about showing her hair, as she is always wearing her hood when no other headgear is provided. Apprentice Watkins will even comment on this when walking through the VR Simulation area of the bunker. Veronica will first say, "I almost don't notice your lazy eye any more, Watkins," to which Watkins will retort, "I see you're still hiding your hair." * Veronica will wear a breathing mask if one is given to her, which gives a full view of her hair. Likewise, Veronica will wear Ulysses' mask, which also gives a full view of her hair. ** See also the bugs section regarding lobotomite goggles. * Veronica will still "open" the door to the bunker when visiting it with her for the first time even if the player has already gained access by dealing with the NCR Ranger, leading to a rather amusing situation where Veronica asks the intercom to unlock an already opened door. * When talking to Veronica about the Brotherhood and its past disagreements between its members on using their technology to protect wastelanders, she will mention that "one chapter had a small civil war over it," referring to the conflict between the Brotherhood of Steel and the Brotherhood Outcasts in the Capital Wasteland. * If she is low on health, she will comment on how she would rather have been an actress. She will also ask to be buried in a dress, showing her fondness for dresses even further. * Doing all of the Brotherhood's quests before recruiting Veronica makes it impossible for her to get either of her own perks. As a result, her ending will not show once the game is finished. * Asking The Forecaster about "Here" will lead him to say (about Veronica) "... the forecast: cloudy, with a chance of Friendship." * Being a Brotherhood paladin gives no extra dialogue when first meeting Veronica. * Apparently, Veronica likes Fancy Lads Snack Cakes, as she sometimes says she wants a lifetime supply of them. * Being caught pickpocketing Elder McNamara with Veronica in tow will lead her to kill any and all hostile characters. Although this does not cause loss of Karma or Brotherhood reputation, they will remain hostile indefinitely, making quests unavailable. * As with other non-player characters, Veronica will appear bald if wearing the atomic-valence tri-radii-oscillator or the valence radii-accentuator from Old World Blues Notable quotes | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Appearances Veronica Santangelo appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes If asked about her personal life, she might mention "I was young and needed the money." This quote is similar to when the Chosen One (as a Porn Star) says to Ethyl Wright: "Look, I was young and needed the money." Developer quotes Bugs If you equip Brotherhood of Steel power armor inside Hidden Valley while Veronica is a follower, even if you are a "member" of the Brotherhood, she will react as if you have killed Brotherhood members, then repeatedly keep talking to you and saying "What?", every 3–8 seconds. Restarting your PC or console solves the problem. | After giving Veronica formal wear or White Glove Society attire, she may thank you and say she'll teach you an unarmed move, and the screen will fade out and in, but the perk won't be added. According to the GECK, the object that does the timing for the fade out/in when she teaches the player the move is shared with the nine triggers used to start I Could Make You Care. The script for giving the move doesn't fully reset the object, so if any of the nine triggers have activated, she will no longer be able to give the perk. | At Hidden Valley, she may glitch and stay at the intercom and the door to the bunker will become locked. In the PC version, the following commands can be used to fix this glitch: then . | Sometimes she will randomly stop following the player after accessing her inventory. In the PC version, the following commands can be used to fix this glitch: , , , finally followed by . | After completing I Could Make You Care, she may stop following, but can still be interacted with. The compass will have an extra quest arrow pointing at Gibson's Shack even though the quest has been completed and the map won't have a marker on the location. She won't follow the player except for through certain loading doorways, upon which she will immediately initiate direct conversation. She won't move from this spot, or attack any enemies. Even upon removing her as a companion and returning to the 188 trading post and re-enlisting her, she will still not move. This possibly has to do with the ending fight of her quest. You can also make her appear in Gibson's Shack if you use the terminal to download the research notes. ** Going to Gibson's Shack, Veronica will instantly appear when you enter. Use the computer and download the notes again. Walk outside and talk to her in normal dialogue, tell her again what tech you will go for, and end the conversation. This seems to reset her and she will start to follow you as normal. | When you try to give Veronica a dress, she will sometimes act like you haven't given her the dress. A possible way to fix the bug is to have Veronica with you when you sit down and stand up from any chair. You may need to access her inventory after you stand up. She will then act like you have just given her the dress and will teach you the Scribe Counter unarmed move, even if you have already taken the dress out of her inventory earlier. | If you don't ask her to join during your first conversation with her, it is possible that the dialogue option for her to join never appears after that. | Veronica can occasionally become stuck at the Silver Rush in front of the gun supply after she activates one of the triggers for her quest. | When exploring the underwater levels of Vault 11, Veronica may get stuck and will permanently disappear for the rest of the game. To avoid this, tell Veronica to wait before exploring the underwater levels. | Sometimes, taking Veronica into the REPCONN test site offices level during the Come Fly With Me quest will cause Jason Bright to appear as hostile upon entry, and cause her to attack him without provocation. Telling her to wait outside the office entrance prevents this. | When paying Dawes the caps to enter the NCR Correctional Facility, she will randomly attack Dawes when you get in, but the Powder Gangers will not be hostile. | Sometimes, she will become trapped behind the first door (with a Very Hard lock) in Hidden Valley, rendering her unusable until the door can be locked. It will also prevent you for initiating dialogue with her, so you cannot use her to unlock the door. | When the player buys Euclid's C-Finder from Max at Freeside while with Veronica, it might automatically activate the quest I Could Make You Care but leave it in a glitched state where it can't be completed. | When initiating conversation via the companion wheel, Veronica will have two mouths; a regular mouth that remains stationary and a "ghost" mouth that will speak over the stationary mouth, while both are still visible. | While in hardcore mode, Veronica can be of some use. A glitch can occur where she can carry infinite pounds of weight. This has worked with lighter objects like missiles or Nuka-Cola's when placed one at a time, but it doesn't seem to work if she is already over-encumbered. | Veronica stops using her default power fist and equips a combat knife instead. Neither the power fist nor the combat knife shows up in her inventory, and giving her stronger melee weapons will not force her to switch. When waiting at the Lucky 38, she will walk around with her default power fist, however as soon as you tell her to follow you, she will switch back to the combat knife. | After destroying the Brotherhood bunker, Veronica will say how it is your last chance. After this, she will continuously engage conversation with you and you have to dismiss her to the Lucky 38. ** NOTE: This will sometimes continue even if you revert to a previous save (prior to the destruction of the bunker) | After fast traveling to a location, she will occasionally start running away as quick as she can for no reason. To correct this either enter a building (That makes your game load a new area),fast travel to another location, or wait for her to turn around. | Sometimes when given a ballistic fist, Veronica will later start using her default pneumatic gauntlet and the ballistic fist will have disappeared from her inventory. At a later time, it is possible to recover the "lost" weapon which has spontaneously swapped to your inventory and become invisible. | After giving Veronica her formal wear or White Glove Society dress, you may lose the option to tell her to go to the Lucky 38. | Sometimes, when equipping Brotherhood power armor even outside of Hidden Valley, Veronica will become angered and accuse you of fighting the Brotherhood. | If you add lobotomite goggles to Veronica's inventory, she will remove her hood and not put the goggles on at all. She will still wear glasses and other head wear, however. | If you give Veronica either the Valence radii-accentuator or the Atomic-valence tri-radii-oscillator she will appear bald, losing her hair texture. | Sometimes, Veronica's equipped weapon will disappear from her inventory when she is dismissed from your party. There is no way to get it back. This can be avoided by taking weapons from her before dismissing her. | When giving her an unarmed weapon, the "wrist" part may disappear, leaving only the part covering the hand visible. | If Lily and ED-E are followers she sometimes may act as a third follower after asking her to join. This applies to other human companions as well. | Note that using the glitch above and then loading Old World Blues will cause her to follow you to Big MT. | Sometimes, after leaving combat via fast travel, Veronica will still be in combat mode even when no enemies are around, rendering her unable to speak to you anymore. You can fix this by reentering combat. * If given a power armor helmet while still having her hood in her inventory, Veronica will switch between the two at random, most often after location transitions and accessing her inventory. }} References Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas companions Category:Fallout: New Vegas Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Dead Money human characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (Mojave Wasteland) characters Category:188 trading post characters de:Veronica Santangelo es:Verónica Santangelo pl:Veronica Santangelo pt:Veronica Santangelo ru:Вероника (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Вероніка (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:維羅尼卡·聖安傑洛